PotterWho:- Hermione Granger and the Man with the Blue Box
by AureliaCrystal
Summary: AU where Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione went into hiding on her own. Until a blue box arrived with a man to take her back in time to avenge the deaths of her friends.


div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16129" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Hermione Granger lit the fire under the moonlight outside the tent, while the sound of the forest came to life in the descending light. She had already placed the spells around the campsite for fear of being found by death eaters. She sighed lightly as she tore dry bread and tried to swallow it. Nothing goes down her throat anymore and she seems to be losing weight day by day. Sometimes it felt best to just jump down a cliff and end her life./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16130" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She started sobbing again as the light from the fire crackled, resembling the fiery orange of Ron's hair. She could still feel his lips against hers and the thought of never seeing his eyes light up every time he saw her choked her up as she sobbed uncontrollably. And Harry, dear sweet Harry – a brother she never had. He'll never mess up again for her to save him. Both the boys she loved most in the world are gone and had left her all alone to fight a battle she'll never win./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16141" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Please help me," she whispered, looking up at the sky, "If there is someone out there – please save me from all this."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16142" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She wiped her tears, preparing to go back inside the tent when a sudden whirring sound started to her left. Pulling out her wand, she watched as a tall, blue box materialized out of thin air within her circle of spells. The whirring sound got louder and louder as the box turned solid and then all at once the sound stopped and the forest grew silent. Feeling cagey, she walked towards the box, her wand ready to defend herself./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Suddenly, the door opened and a thin man in a pinstriped suit stepped out, his full head of hair sticking up straight. Hermione stepped backwards, just in case./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Hello there!" he greeted her with an air of familiarity, although she's never seen him before, "Why are you pointing that thing at me?"/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16144" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaky, betraying her emotions./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I'm the doctor!" he said happily, as if that name would spark recognition in her, "You must be Ms. Granger – the famous Ms. Granger who used to travel with Mr. Potter!"/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"Harry's name mentioned so casually jumpstarted her courage as she stood up straight, pointing the wand at the man who called himself a doctor./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What do you want?" she asked, "And how did you penetrate my barriers?"/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh, wizard magic don't work on the Tardis," he said, patting the blue box lovingly, "I came here to help you as it seems you called for help."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""I didn't call anyone," she said, eyeing him curiously./div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""The Tardis here sometimes hears people's prayers and finds them," he explained, "That is probably why she brought me here to you – to help you."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Why?"/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Because," he said, his air of cheeriness gone, replaced by a more serious and dangerous air, "The darkness has to be stopped. Without light, this world would no longer be and I can't just stand aside and watch it burn. I've stood aside long enough – near enough to watch but far enough not to interfere but this war has gone on long enough. Someone has to stop Voldemort."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""He can't be stopped," Hermione cried out, lowering her wand, "Can't you see that? The only person destined to destroy him is dead and there is no way to bring him back!"/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Oh, but there is," the man said, watching her with his hands in his pocket. Hermione looked at him in dejection, "My Tardis is a time machine. I can take you back in time to stop everything that has become."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""A time machine?" Hermione repeated, "But, I can't. We can't. Horrible things happen to wizards who mess with time."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""Yes but that's the thing, Hermione," he said, "I'm no wizard. I'm a Time Lord."/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16148" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"She watched him as hope danced its way through her. Can it be true? Can she truly go back and save them both, and at the same time, save her world? Can she trust this man?/div  
div class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1421719292359_16147" class="yiv0651778327" style="font-family: HelveticaNeue, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 16px;""What do you say, Ms. Granger?" the doctor said, holding out his hand, "Do you want to come with me?"/div 


End file.
